There is a continuing challenge to reduce the costs of health care. One of the biggest drivers of this cost is prescription drug coverage. Increased prescription drug adherence could lead to reduced waste in medical costs and productivity. Research has shown that non-adherence may have a profound effect on not only an individual's health, but on the health care system as a whole, costing up to $100 billion annually.